


Beautiful

by jihwannaone (hongpikachu)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vanilla, Yaoi, minhwan, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/jihwannaone
Summary: Minhyun wonders if this is truly the first time that he finds his best friend, Jaehwan beautiful.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my friends from When Dusk Arrives team for inspiring me to write smut AND fluff (two of the rarest genres i write), this is dedicated to you!!
> 
> (bgm : 10cm - Beautiful)

The walls of Jaehwan’s room were painted a pleasing shade of navy blue, perfect for peace, calming, and hiding small hints of dirt that weren’t to be made a big deal if ever there was any. There were several posters of different singers all around, just like how Minhyun still remembers it from way back when he was a kid.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay for the night.” Minhyun speaks with a sheepish grin, carefully placing his luggage just centimeters apart from the cabinet with a display of wind instruments. The atmosphere brings him back to sunny summers when he was a child, having to stay here when his aunt and uncle have business to attend to, and sometimes sleeping over with the Kims’ only child. The unchanging sight only seems to bring him nostalgia.

 

“It’s not much. Besides, mom and dad missed you after you spent your college in Busan for five years.”

 

Indeed, it has been five long years that seemed so short and so quick to pass by inside classrooms and their respective rooms yet talking about it and five years’ worth of catching up made it feel like they have been separated for an approximate of a lifetime or three.

 

“Your girlfriend isn’t possessive, right? She won’t get mad if you stay in a friend’s house?”

 

“I’m offended you don’t know your best friend has remained single after all these years.”

 

Their laughter fills the room and maybe Minhyun has stared too much at the way the lines form around Jaehwan’s eyes, which looked clearer and brighter than when he was a kid. The guy who was feared in the playground for looking like he’s ready to take down anyone in a kiddie soccer match (but really is the softest and fairest player Minhyun has ever seen) now has grown to have fluffed cheeks and eyes that resemble a baby goat’s: docile and innocent.

 

“Is there something on my face? Or are you about to ask me if I have a boyfriend?”

 

“I see you’ve grown more confident, Jaehwan Kim. Where was the shy kid that hyung has met before, huh?”

 

But despite the rebuttal, Minhyun’s was reduced to thinking if he really did stare at Jaehwan for too long that he himself couldn’t even notice.

 

“I’m surprised you’re not surprised.”

 

This time Minhyun purposely keeps his gaze on Jaehwan, looking at any hints of what the other was trying to imply, until it has dawned on him. “Surprised that you aren’t straight?” And this time it was Jaehwan’s ears to go red, which paired so well with how his pale face blushed as well.

 

“Is it a shocker? I mean, I’m not totally gay, maybe bisexual? I just know I swing both ways and—”

 

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t change what we have. I’m your friend still no matter your preference. Besides, I’m not straight too.”

 

There was heavy silence between them after the confession. Minhyun came out in the hopes that it makes his best friend feel better, and yet the silence only leaves him anxious. It wasn’t until their eyes meet and Jaehwan’s distinct laughter fills the room. He was laughing so hard that he had to clutch his stomach and lie on his bed. Minhyun furrows his brows and watches the other before situating himself on the bedside, waiting for the other’s laughing fit to die down.

 

\--

 

“Say, hyung, have you ever wondered how it felt to… you know, do it?”

 

Minhyun takes a glance at Jaehwan, who was staring with much focus on his laptop. One would think he was trying to look for arrangements or monitor performances for his homework, but the red spreads on Minhyun’s cheeks as he took a good look at the screen.

 

Two boys, still clothed ( _thankfully,_ thought Minhyun) were in an intense kiss, lips moving with so much passion and a few slipping of tongue here and there. In the silence, Jaehwan glances and takes in the focused look of Minhyun’s face. He finds the other’s state endearing, as he has only ever seen Minhyun flustered as a kid whenever the girls in the church their age would drop subtle innocent hints of being attracted to him. However, seeing the adult Minhyun getting flustered was another priceless sight.

 

“I haven’t had one.” Minhyun spoke out of the blue. Jaehwan looks at him in utter shock.

 

“Hyung you’re 24 and you haven’t had your first kiss yet?”

 

“Does it sound so surprising?”

 

“In this society, maybe. I mean, thirteen-year-olds get their kisses already.”

 

“How about you?” The question throws Jaehwan off guard, and this time it’s his turn to be flustered. “Just pecks. No proper kisses. With only one person too.”

 

“Your mom?” Minhyun jokes and it earns him a glare, to which he takes back almost immediately. “Just kidding, Hwan.”

 

“My first girlfriend.” Somehow the answer leaves a bitter taste on the tip of Minhyun’s tongue. However, he wasn’t sure if it was because his younger best friend had a kiss before he could, or that he could have been the one giving him the kiss instead.”

 

“Do you want to try?”

 

Of course, Minhyun did expect the look he’s received from Jaehwan. The fear stirs in his stomach, and he barely acts on impulse, but something tells him that something good will come out of this if he doesn’t just dip his finger and retract so quickly at the idea.

 

“Why me?” A wave of relief washes over Minhyun that his best friend hasn’t looked at him with disgust after considering the idea.

 

“Why not? I’d rather experience my first kiss with someone I truly trust, regardless if platonic or romantic.”

 

Sweet talking is probably one of Minhyun’s strongest assets, combine it with his blunt innocence and straightforwardness, he would know the right words to say at the right moments and when he sees the look of Jaehwan’s eyes, of considering it for one moment, he feels good about the fact that he probably has a small chance.

 

“You’re really gonna give your first kiss to me, hyung? What if I’ll disappoint you? What if I—?” It takes the warmth of Minhyun’s palm on Jaehwan’s soft cheek to calm the younger.

 

“Let’s learn along the way. So, will you do it? I won’t push through if you say no and we can pretend I didn’t ask.” He says the last sentence nonchalantly and was taken aback when Jaehwan stands up and walks past him. He was prepared for the rejection, yes, that he didn’t notice the clicking of the lock. And before he knew it, he was thrown onto the bed with Jaehwan on top of him.

 

“I’m giving you five seconds to back out of this, hyung.”

 

The sound of Jaehwan’s voice in lower volume, huskier than earlier, was enough to send Minhyun’s blood rushing down south. At this point, he tells himself to put all logic and hesitation aside, so he grabs Jaehwan’s shoulders and pulls him down.

 

Their lips meet and eyes close tight. There was an overwhelming softness on the younger’s lips and Minhyun tries to move his own pair, leading the kiss he’s only mastered in his head after watching different movies and dramas. Jaehwan responds as if he’s done this several times too, his lip movements smooth and perfectly synched with Minhyun’s.

 

The room temperature suddenly increased as Jaehwan’s legs situate on either side of Minhyun’s frame perfectly, his hands restless and roaming all around the other’s shoulders. Minhyun parts his lips and the younger finds it the perfect time to take over. His tongue darts inside Minhyun’s mouth. There was a muffled moan as their tongues meet, and it might have been embarrassing for them, but it also felt heavenly.

 

Their tongues clash and slide perfectly and it’s unbelievable how actually kissing could feel better than just watching two different people do it. Minhyun’s body slowly started responding, hips canting up for more friction and Jaehwan responds with his own hip movements. The friction caused them to break the kiss as an unexpected moan was heard from Jaehwan.

 

Neither of them wanted to say anything, and they should be flustered or embarrassed by now, but their minds were consumed with need that they felt the necessity to dive in for another kiss. This time their hands were becoming more adventurous. Jaehwan’s slipped inside Minhyun’s shirt and the muffled moan he releases when he feels the latter’s firm and defined stomach makes him press his groin onto the other’s once more. If they weren’t too engrossed in the kiss, Minhyun would have smirked and teased Jaehwan already. However, he was in no position to do so as he was already submitting to the other.

 

His own hands managed to slip inside the other’s shorts and past the other’s underwear. Jaehwan yelps a little but Minhyun captures his lips once more as he slowly starts separating the contact. Minhyun’s own fingers closed around Jaehwan’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze. This made Jaehwan’s hips move once more and this time they broke the kiss to moan in unison.

 

Fresh air rushes back to their lungs as they take a small break, slowly feeling conscious of the state they are in. However, they couldn’t deny the feeling of their own clothed erections lightly pressed together. It may have been a heat of the moment thing, but a part of Minhyun was scared that Jaehwan will run away after what happens.

 

“If you don’t want to go further, tell me.”

 

“Don’t say that with your hands on my ass, dumbass. And after all that kissing you did, how can I want to back out?” This was a new side of Jaehwan that Minhyun could get accustomed to. Feisty and goes after what he wants. After all, that was what drew him to say hi when they first met.

 

“That’s no way to talk to your hyung, Jaehwannie.” Minhyun taunts, lifting the globe of muscle he’s been grasping to and it causes Jaehwan to let out a small groan. However, Minhyun’s plan backfired as his shoulders get pinned down, and the look in Jaehwan’s eyes has changed into something darker.

 

It was lust.

 

And it’s the look that turns Minhyun on even more.

 

Without more words, Minhyun lunges forward to place kisses on Jaehwan’s neck. The latter took the liberty to move his hips, grinding their erections. The sight and sound of Jaehwan whimpering over him was something he never could imagine happening in all twenty years of his existence after meeting Jaehwan, but here they are being the cause of each other’s own heat, and the thought of Minhyun making Jaehwan feel good arouses him more, giving rougher kisses with more teeth and tongue on the other’s neck lower down to his shoulders.

 

The shirt obscured more skin and so Minhyun took it into his own hands to remove the other’s shirt, marveling at how his best friend could have such soft lines that becomes sexy in his own way. The pale skin called out to Minhyun’s instincts and so he left a few light hickeys on Jaehwan’s shoulders and on his chest.

 

They were now sitting on the bed, Minhyun’s hands sitting firmly on Jaehwan’s waist as the latter had his hands on Minhyun’s shoulders. When they paused to catch a breath, and for Minhyun to admire the marks he’s made, Jaehwan takes the chance to now undress the other, slowly removing the buttons and eyeing the older’s toned body, muscles lean, and abs defined.

 

“Like what you see?”  
  
Minhyun’s teasing catches Jaehwan off guard, who now slides the cloth off the other’s shoulders with ease, palms now tracing and memorizing the curves and lines of Minhyun’s bare skin.

 

“Shut up.” He replies before pushing Minhyun back on the bed once again, taking his time to place kisses and just a few light marks on the pale chest before his tongue glides over the hardened nub. The strained moan that fills the room sounded like music to Jaehwan’s ears, so he smiles against the skin.

 

It was a surprise how eager and sensitive Minhyun is, and how the surge of power felt so good for Jaehwan, that he takes his time placing kisses across the other’s chest to give the other nub the same treatment. By this time Minhyun hasn’t noticed how Jaehwan has already undone his jeans, and what’s left is pulling it down to reveal his own hard length. Jaehwan wanted to take his sweet time as he trails more kisses down lower to Minhyun’s stomach, wanting to exert his best to admire Minhyun’s body, but the tightness of his shorts becomes too uncomfortable that he eventually has to pull away to take off his own clothes.

 

Minhyun’s stare never left Jaehwan’s entirety and so when his eyes land on the other’s thick and hard length, he does an involuntary gulp. “I-Is that because of me?” He asks out of curiosity, which makes him feel embarrassed at the end though he tries to shove all other thoughts aside.

 

“Of course, silly hyung. I couldn’t even believe that it was your first kiss.” Jaehwan speaks so casually despite being in the midst of tugging down the older’s jeans and underwear. It was to his shock to see Minhyun still pale and smooth even between his legs. Although he doesn’t know what to expect, the cleanliness which is so characteristic of Minhyun still takes him aback.

 

The reaction causes Minhyun to laugh, yet he still managed to reach for his own length, pale and red at the tip, stroking it slowly and carefully, making sure Jaehwan’s eyes never miss a single movement. “Minhyun hyung…” It was all that came out of Jaehwan’s lips. Soft, breathy and full of want.

 

Jaehwan’s voice made Minhyun twitch in his own hand, and so he strokes faster as he too gets impatient. The younger rushes for one of his drawers while Minhyun looks at him in confusion. Despite their nakedness and arousal, Jaehwan still manages to look cute holding up a condom while flashing a shy grin. “Just to be safe.” He says and Minhyun swears he could have melted right then and there.

 

But as much as they needed each other right now, preparation and safety were still needed. “You haven’t tried fingering, right hyung?” And as much as he was embarrassed to admit it, he was still lacking in terms of experience that he could only answer with an awkward laugh.

 

This time Jaehwan was back again on his lap, helping him put on the condom as he watches keenly. And almost too quickly, his own hand was guided on Jaehwan’s lips, and his digits were eagerly being sucked. Jaehwan seemed to enjoy it as well, seeing as his eyes were half-opened and cheeks flushed as he sucks and licks up the digits in his mouth. The sight causes Minhyun to groan, his own erection twitching at the sight.

 

He swears Jaehwan will be the death of him.

 

It didn’t take long for Minhyun to have his soaked fingers guided into probing Jaehwan’s rim, with delicate fingers guiding his own digits and eventually he slips one inside. He watches Jaehwan’s face with worry as the digit stretches the rim. However, there wasn’t any sign of initial pain.

 

“Do you do this often, Hwan?”

 

The question flusters Jaehwan if he was in his usual state, but the sight of his best friend fingering him so delicately made him feel light-headed with pleasure that all he could say was a moaned-out shameless ‘yes’. It gets him a short while to be adjusted to the sensation before he finds himself guiding Minhyun’s middle finger this time. A hiss leaves his lips as the stretch gets a bit more painful, but Minhyun instinctively soothes him by rubbing his free hand on his sides, eventually stopping up to have his thumb tease his own nipple.

 

Jaehwan’s fingers press on Minhyun’s arms tightly and even if it was a bruising grip, the pain actually felt good for Minhyun. The sight of Jaehwan above him made his instincts take over, so he stretches his two fingers as carefully as he could before bringing them together, then thrusting them at a slow pace. Jaehwan winces a little and Minhyun starts to hesitate until Jaehwan moves his own hips, and that was when Minhyun started to move them faster, curling and spreading them at times, still careful not to hurt Jaehwan.

 

“Minhyun! A-Another one!”

 

Damned be the formalities, if Jaehwan screams his own name like that, Minhyun doesn’t care so long as he gets to see Jaehwan and to know that he pleasures his best friend the best. His fingers slow down, and it takes him time and a little struggle before adding a third finger in. The younger groans and grips tighter to withstand the pain of the stretch, trying to steady his breathing in the process. Minhyun keeps up the stimulation on his nipples, now leaning to place soft and chaste kisses on the younger’s lips.

 

When Jaehwan’s breathing starts to ease, that was when he moves his fingers. It started as slow, careful, until the noises get more and more unrestrained (thankfully Jaehwan’s room is semi-soundproof), and that was when Minhyun moved his fingers faster, eager to find the spot that makes Jaehwan see stars.

 

His fingers started to get numb and both of their libido gets more impatient over time, so Minhyun pulls out his fingers slowly, causing Jaehwan to whimper at the hollow feeling. The younger reaches for Minhyun’s length and lifts himself up, guiding the tip on his stretched hole and slips it inside slowly. The warmth makes Minhyun himself see stars, as he has never really imagined how good it would feel until today.

 

Even with the condom he can still feel how Jaehwan’s walls receive him. As much as he wants to thrust up and feel more, he wants to let Jaehwan take his time and adjust, considering that his girth is slightly wider from that of his three fingers. Once all of his cock is inside, Jaehwan stops and they stare at each other in silence with want. The younger cups Minhyun’s cheek and leans in for a kiss, starting off as chaste and pure, until the lip movements get rougher was when he also started to move his hips, lifting himself up and slamming back down. They both break from the kiss to moan each other’s names. This time Minhyun’s hands settled firmly on Jaehwan’s waist and guides him with ease.

 

Their names become a chant, a mantra, filling the room as their bodies move in a frenzy. Minhyun starts thrusting to meet Jaehwan halfway and Jaehwan didn’t expect in himself to leave a high-pitched moan yet he was too much drowned in bliss to care. Minhyun’s own arms soon wrap around Jaehwan’s frame, and the latter pressing his palms on the other’s chest for support as he starts riding and bouncing on top of Minhyun.

 

The practiced unison of their names became an irregular and shaky mess, voices overlapping with each other, and with the skin slapping noises and heavy breathing around the room. The creaking of the bed was reduced to nothing as they focus on their own world, to pleasure and to be pleasured. It was amid their action when Minhyun catches sight of Jaehwan, eyes closed and face tinted pink. His lips were parted as moans and pants slip from them. Minhyun drowns himself in the pride of seeing Jaehwan in his most vulnerable, and he promises to himself to keep that safe in his own memory.

 

“Jaehwan, I love you…”

 

The words slip unconsciously from Minhyun’s mouth, all too small of a whisper for Jaehwan to hear, but they were all too blissed out to notice, relishing in the feeling of fitting so well in each other’s warmth and arms.

 

“I’m close, Minhyun hyung.”  
  
Jaehwan says first, screaming afterwards when Minhyun hits the spot unknowingly several times. It took them a couple more thrusts and Jaehwan’s fingers were clawing and leaving marks on Minhyun’s shoulders and waist, strings of cum spurting and landing on Minhyun’s bare body. And after a few thrusts Minhyun came suit, filling up the condom with his hot seed. Their moans gradually faded and were reduced to heavy breaths with Jaehwan slumping on top of Minhyun, who laid him properly beside him, arms wrapped around each other. Minhyun takes off the condom and ties it, tossing it on the basket beside the bed, careful not to disrupt their position, before wrapping his arms around Jaehwan’s frame.

 

It only took Jaehwan a few seconds before falling into deep slumber, and Minhyun takes the chance to leave a kiss on his forehead, just from the heat of the moment. “We’ll clean up first thing tomorrow.” he says softly, hoping that Jaehwan was conscious enough to hear him. He takes one last look at Jaehwan’s serene expression, ignoring the racing of his own heartbeat, before he decides to go to sleep as well.

 

\--

 

Minhyun woke up the next morning, the weight of his head contradicting to the lightness of the sheets over his bare skin. The sun rays seeped through the small opening of the curtains and, though the room was barely lit, it was enough to show him where he was. He has been to this room countless times, when he was a kid, and until now that he's grown up, but never did he imagine to be sharing a bed, naked, with his best friend.  
  


Jaehwan stirs beside him, and his attention was brought to the other. He, too, was naked, and Minhyun only vaguely remembers the ghosting pressure of the other's fingers on his shoulders, the rest of the younger's body weight on his lap, but he doesn't forget the way Jaehwan's lips felt soft yet rough against his. And it was as if the heavens have staged this moment, because the sun rays illuminated all the spots that Minhyun openly admired about Jaehwan last night, all marked and sealed in red that would take a few days to erase.  
  


A smile creeps on Minhyun's lips as he stares at his best friend, still in deep slumber, and wonders if this is truly the first time that he finds Jaehwan beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading up until the end! please don't forget to leave a kudos and/or a comment to let me know your thoughts! ^^


End file.
